


To Catch A Changeling

by Alexx (Vampirerex1)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Detailed Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, F/M, May Be Underage Depending On Your Country's AoC, Troll Penis, Troll x Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Alexx
Summary: Strickler never falls for Barbara, instead he falls for another Lake female, Jim's sister Alexx. Set during P1 E7: To Catch A ChangelingWARNING!: MAY BE UNDERAGE DEPENDING ON YOUR COUNTRY'S AGE OF CONSENT! ALSO CONTAINS TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONS SO IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT, DO NOT READ!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...Strickler is rather inexperienced in this fic, due to the fact that Changelings don't really have any sexual/romantic affiliations with humans so...

Toby frowned as Strickler walked off with only a warning to Jim about looking after his back, he hadn't even _touched_ the gaggle-tack, which was suspicious in and of itself, especially since Jim hadn't wanted to let him go over to the history teacher and place the horse shoe in his hand. The stout boy didn't know what else he could do to prove his theory, that is until he saw Alexx.

When he saw the older Lake sibling walking over to them, an idea popped into his head and he shot a sly smile over to Jim, who instantly shook his head and waved his hands.

"Oh no Tobes, you're not going to use my sister to prove that you're right about Strickler," he said.

Toby shrugged and glanced over at his best friend.

"I don't see why not. She'll probably be able to sense any danger she's in anyway," he stated.

Jim face-palmed and shook his head. How many times had Alexx said that her _'visions'_ didn't work like that? Obviously Toby was determined to prove her wrong on that too. As he removed his hand, he saw that Toby was already talking to Alexx, and he hurried over to them to potentially stop any plan from forming between the two. However, it seemed that he was a little too late, because as he got over there, Toby had just handed Alexx the pure Iron horse shoe.

As soon as Alexx touched it, her face went blank signalling that she was having one of these visions. The faces of several people flashed before her eyes, including the face of one Mr. Strickler. Before long, the images stopped and she slumped, panting a little. The gaggle-tack was still in her hand, and as she righted herself, she gave Toby a little nod.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though," she said.

Toby nodded back, and the duo watched the older Lake sibling walk off towards what they guessed as her next class.

-

When the end of the day came, Alexx was gearing herself up to go and see Strickler. Obviously he would be in his office, and she had a plan to get him to reveal himself without even using the gaggle-tack on him. As soon as she got to the door of Strickler's office, she took a deep breath and opened the door, to find said man sat at his desk.

"Hello Alexx, do come in", He said. 

Taking another deep breath, Alexx stepped into the room and closed the door, locking it as well which earned her a confused look from the teacher. That look increased when the teen closed the blind on the door too, she then made her way over to his desk, steeling herself while she did.

"What can I do for you?" Strickler asked.

Alexx looked into his eyes and pulled out the gaggle-tack, tossing it onto his desk.

"You can show me your true form," she replied.

The shock that appeared on Strickler's face was there for but a second, before It was replaced with a calm amusement. Strickler picked up his pen and began to fiddle with it, his eyes shining as he held Alexx's gaze.

"And what makes you think that I have another form?" He questioned.

Alexx moved so that she was leaning on the desk and her face was just inches away from his, a smile adorned her lips as her eyes flicked down to his own lips.

"Because, as I'm sure you're aware _Mr._ Strickler, I get these _visions_ , and I happened to have one when I touched this horse shoe. Do you want to know what I saw?" She asked back.

Strickler stopped fidgeting with his pen and looked into her eyes, his own eyes widening a little. So it was _true_ there was such thing as a TrollSeer. He'd heard of them, but he was certain that they had been allowed to die out. Silently, he gave a nod and Alexx leaned back, smirking.

"I saw a multitude of faces, including yours. Now I know that this is a gaggle-tack, and I know that it's used to _sniff out_ changelings, per se," she explained.

Then she moved closer again, her hand landing on the horse shoe, the smirk was back on her face too, though Strickler could see something else in her eyes, something he couldn't quite place.

"So, you can either show me your true form _willingly_ , or I can use this gaggle-tack on you. It's your choice," she compromised.

Strickler regarded her for a second, before he stood from his desk and began to close all of the blinds one, by one. He didn't take his eyes off Alexx as he did this, and she felt goosebumps raise on her arms and her neck, and a tingle went down her spine. Once the blinds were shut, Strickler came to stand behind the teen.

"I do hope you know the trouble I could get into for doing this," he said.

Alexx turned towards him, watching as a flash of green light emanated from him. When it faded, Strickler was no longer there and in his place stood a tall, green Troll. The human stood up and looked him over, even going so far as to walk around him, before taking one of his hands into hers and looking it over. Strickler was once again confused, but he was also shocked. The Lake siblings never ceased to amaze him, the fact that she was stood here in front of him, acting for all the world like some kind of scientist, was surprising.

What was even more surprising however, was the scent he was getting from her. It wasn't the scent of fear, instead it was something more akin to arousal. Was she becoming aroused by his true form? She looked up to him and his suspicions were confirmed, the heat in her eyes told him that she was indeed aroused by him. He felt his own body respond to hers, his manhood rising quite exponentially beneath his loincloth. He was about to say something, tell her how inappropriate it was that this was happening, when there was a knock at the door.

Shifting back into his human form, he made his way to the door and opened it to see Jim and Toby stood there. He risked a glance back into his office, to see that Alexx was no longer there, though the blinds were still closed, so he guessed that she had hidden.

"Ah Young Atlas, Mr. Domzalski, what can I do for you?" He asked.

He hid his lower half behind the door, not really wanting to scar the two boys with images of their history teacher with a hard-on. Jim asked something about his sister, and Strickler's erection twitched, making his eye twitch as well. Luckily for him, the boys didn't seem to notice it, and Strickler cleared his throat.

"She just left boys, I'm sure you'll catch up with her," he said.

Jim gave him a strange look, but seemed to buy it and they both walked away from the door, telling him that they'd see him tomorrow. Strickler waved them off, before closing the door again. As he turned back towards his desk, he saw Alexx sat on it and once again his erection gave a twitch, and he made his way over to her.

"What would your brother say if he knew that you were fornicating with a changeling?" He asked.

He moved to stand between Alexx's legs, his hands going onto the desk next to her hips and his face just inches from hers. Alexx smiled a little and ran her hands up his arms and onto his shoulders.

"It's not his place to say what I can and what I cannot do," she replied.

She then lightly pressed her lips to his, testing the waters and giving Strickler time to back out. However, instead of pulling away, Strickler pressed his hands into her back and deepened the kiss, moving himself closer to her. She let out a little groan and that seemed to shake the changeling out of his arousal induced stupor, he brought the kiss to an end and moved back a little, only to have Alexx's legs stop him from moving back too far.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Strickler looked at her and then looked at his feet, a light blush coming onto his features, having not actually done this before -as changelings didn't really associate with humans in this manner-, he was in a quandary about how to continue. Suddenly, he felt Alexx's fingers under his chin and he looked up at her, mirroring the smile she gave him.

"I've not-" he began.

The human smiled a little and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before cupping the side of his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Nor have I. But I've watched enough of it to know what to do," she admitted.

Strickler smiled too and leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Maybe we could-" he began again.

Alexx put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. He looked at her confused and she just smiled.

"I understand if you don't want to go all the way, but at least let me take care of you," she offered.

She then motioned to his chair and his eyes widened. Alexx chuckled a little and Strickler blushed again, before making his way over to his chair. He sat in it and she came to kneel down in front of him, causing his breathing to speed up a little and his erection to twitch madly in the confines of his pants.

** LIME ALERT!! **

Alexx started slow, running her hands up and down his thighs, getting closer and closer to his confined manhood as she did. Each time she got near the apex of his thighs, she saw his pants twitch and it brought a smile to her face.  

Before long, her knuckles grazed the bulge, causing Strickler's breath to hitch and his hips to twitch, and when she looked up at him, she had to stop and stare at his face. His eyes were closed, his mouth was lax and his chest was heaving. She smiled again and then carefully moved to undo the belt, button and zipper of his pants. Opening them up, she traced her fingers up the material of his underwear, watching the material move with his twitching manhood, before lowering them to just under his testes.  

Gently, she skimmed her hand up his penis, feeling the veins and revelling in the fact that he was uncut. Strickler's breath hitched again, and his chair squeaked a little as he bucked into her hand. Alexx gave a little chuckle and leaned in to drag her tongue up his length, swirling it around the blunt tip.  

"Alexx!" Strickler panted.  

The teen smiled and did it again, causing his hips to buck again and his hands came to the back of her head. As she was about to take him into her mouth, the door knocked again, causing Strickler to shoot up in his chair and gently corral her under his desk, just in time for... 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexx hid under the desk as the door to Strickler's office opened, and the sound of Ms. Janith's voice filtered down to her ears. The young woman grinned as an evil idea popped into her head. Carefully, she moved onto her knees, trying not to bang the underside, or walls or the desk as she did. When she was fully where she wanted to be, she lifted one hand from the ground and wrapped it around Strickler's erection, revelling in the way his breath hitched at the contact.

-

Strickler cursed his luck as Ms. Janith walked through the door. The older woman wanted complain to him about Jim missing rehearsals, as well as a few other things too. Strickler however, stopped listening the moment he felt a hand wrap around his manhood, causing his breath to hitch. Vaguely, he heard Ms. Janith ask if he was alright, and he cleared his throat and gave a nod.

"Indeed Ms. Janith, do continue," he replied.

Ms. Janith continued to talk about different things, including asking the history teacher if he was going to be going to the Spring Fling dance. This time, his breath hitched as he felt Alexx slide her hand up his erection and then back down again, causing him to buck his hips lightly. It would have been unnoticeable, except for the fact that his chair squeaked as he bucked, he would have to pass it off as getting comfortable if Ms. Janith asked.

-

Alexx stifled a chuckle when Strickler bucked his hips into her hand, oh she was so looking forward to making her favourite teacher lose control in front of her least favourite teacher. She felt a hand come to the back of her head, and though she didn't properly understand the meaning of him pulling her hair gently, she understood it enough to know that he was telling her to stop. However, she was determined to make him lose all control, so that when Ms. Janith departed the room, Strickler would shift into his troll form and she would get the view she wanted.

Once again, she moved her hand upon his flesh, loving the way it twitched relentlessly as she did, then she decided to be even more evil and leaned forwards, running her tongue up the central vein. The moan that Strickler produced was enough to have her grinning against him and doing it again.

-

Strickler gasped a moan as he felt Alexx's tongue run the length of him, his eyes had closed and he had completely forgotten that Ms. Janith was there, that is until she once again asked if he was alright.

"Uh, f-fine Ms. Juh- _ahh_ -nith. J-just s-s-s-s- _oh_ -mething I ate," he moaned.

Ms. Janith stared at him over the top of her glasses, her face one of shock and a little bit of disgust. Especially since…

"That certainly doesn't _sound_ like anything bad Walt. Are you sure you are alright?" She asked.

Strickler groaned again and leaned over to make it look like he was clutching his stomach, rocking back and forth as he felt Alexx's mouth move over him again, and again, and again.

-

Alexx almost snorted at the sounds she was getting Strickler to make, they were enough to make her nether regions wet, and the taste of him…well she wanted more. She wanted to make him come in front of Ms. Janith, she wanted him to call _her_ name, let the older, snobby teacher know exactly _who_ was giving the history teacher pleasure. However, a harrowing thought came to mind as she continued, Ms. Janith was the kind of teacher to be a tattletale, and if the school board got wind of the fact that Mr. Strickler was allowing a _student_ to give him head, that would be the end of his job. With this in mind, she pulled back and instead started to gently stroke his length.

-

Strickler almost sobbed when he felt Alexx pull back and instead use her hand, but at the same time he was slightly relieved. If she had continued to do what she had been doing he would've come, and he certainly didn't want to do _that_ and especially not in front of _her_.

After a while, Ms. Janith said her goodbyes and Strickler waved her off, before pushing his chair out and giving Alexx a heated look. The human teen grinned up at him and then moved herself out from under his desk, going to lock the door again and then she turned towards him.

Strickler watcher her eyes roam his form, and his erection twitched a little as he saw her fingering the hem of her shirt.

"I wanna see you," she said.

The changeling tilted his head and then shifted to his true form, his now seven and a half inch penis jutting straight up. He watched as Alexx licked her lips, and his green hand wrapped around himself. With his other hand, he motioned for her to come over to him, which she did. Once again she knelt down in front of him, and he stopped stroking himself, looking at her reaction to his member.

Said length was as green as his stone flesh, it had markings on it similar to the markings other trolls had and had a brown vein going up the middle. As Strickler breathed, the magnificent length twitched and leaked, causing Alexx to once again lick her lips. This time, when she leaned in, she inhaled the earthly scent of him, before taking as much as she could into her mouth.

Strickler groaned as she began to bob her head again, his hands going to the back of her head and his own head falling back. His hips shifted as her head came down on him, and suddenly one of her hands was massaging his base. A strangled moan escaped him, and he felt her lift her head. Opening his eyes, he watched as she jerked him off hard and fast, before leaning in to close her lips around his tip, applying suction as she jerked him.

Embarrassingly enough, it wasn't long until he could feel himself starting to spasm, signalling that he was close to release. His groans got louder and more urgent as he rocked his hips into her mouth.

" _A-Le-kssssss._ I'm going to-"

His seed then shot into her mouth with the aid of his hips pumping his cock in and out of her lips. He felt her swallow and suck, milking him for every drop. By the time he was finished, he was out of breath and he could just about feel Alexx cleaning him up. Then, faster than she could say _Gunmar_ , he had recovered and had picked her up, placing her on his desk.

He rose to join his lips with hers, groaning a little in a mixture of lust and disgust at his own taste. However, he knew that the next thing he was going to taste would take away his own flavour. Deft fingers lowered to the button of her pants, and he slowly worked it and her zipper open, before beginning to pull them down. She helped him by lifting her ass up off of the desk, and as soon as her pants and panties were hanging by one ankle, he sat back in his chair and buried his head between her legs.

Being careful of his teeth, he gently swirled his rough tongue over her clit, causing her to buck into his mouth and a choked moan to escape her throat. God she tasted good, better than what he tasted of course, but still. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as she had given him, even going so far as to insert one of his fingers into her opening. He was surprised to find that she actually didn't have a hymen, but he knew that a young woman could quite easily break her hymen by riding a horse, or doing the splits.

He continued to lick at her and pump his fingers in and out of her, making sure to time his hand's thrusts with the speed of his tongue, to maximise the pleasure. He may not have been intimate with a human female before, but he _had_ been intimate with a female troll… _once_. It wasn't long before he could feel her walls spamming around his fingers, and he upped the ante, being careful not to dig his nails in, he made a _'come hither'_ motion with the fingers that were inside of her, whilst also sucking hard on her clit.

She soon came on his fingers, her hands gripping his horns and her hips gyrating into his mouth. Removing his fingers from her, he lapped up her juices, before going to work on his fingers. To his surprise, she then reared up and caught his lips in a passionate kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on him.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other and Strickler changed back into his human form, before beginning to make himself more decent. Alexx also went to work making herself decent, pulling up her panties and then her pants, before giving him a sly smile.

"You know, if you want to get to Jim and piss him off _alot_ , we should do this again sometime. Besides, I think it'll piss him off even more if he knew that a changeling took his sister's virginity," she said.

Strickler grinned at her suggestion and chuckled darkly.

"I may just take you up on that offer Miss. Lake. Now, you had better be off, before your brother comes looking for you again," he stated.

Alexx smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, before she moved to the door, unlocked it and left the room. Strickler chuckled to himself as he thought of her offer. Yes, that _would_ be a good way to annoy Young Atlas. A good way indeed.


End file.
